


Say Something, I'm Giving Up on You

by MicoolandVav



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mention of Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoolandVav/pseuds/MicoolandVav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's had some bad relationships, really really bad ones. Michael was too stubborn to listen to the warnings that the others gave him. The two reach the point of no return with Gavin's mental block - can they return from it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something, I'm Giving Up on You

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a secret santa for theburningbread.tumblr.com.
> 
>  
> 
> It's best to listen to Say Something - A Great Big World while you read this, as that's the exact song that inspired this fic and some of the lyrics are included throughout.   
> The rating is only mature for -very- brief sex, sorry to disappoint.

“Gavin?” Michael breathed, reaching half-way before letting his hand fall back to the bed.  His breath hitched and he moved just slightly closer to Gavin who was still and silent, head turned away. “Gav...” Michael pleaded, “Say something.”

When Gavin said nothing, Michael rolled onto his side, back to Gavin. He shook with the silent sobs that shuddered through him like the impact of a car crash.  Everyone had warned Michael not to fall for him. They all knew that Gavin was damaged, that he was incapable of love. Geoff said he’d shut down eventually, that it would be as though Michael never existed to him because Gavin couldn’t let himself love someone. Not intimately.

Michael didn’t know how to reach Gavin. They’d reached the fabled point a week ago, and Gavin had gone from shy and withdrawn to completely ignoring him. They lived together, for Christ’s sake. How in the hell was this going to work?

***

_Gavin’s stupid little laugh made Michael grin, but he yelled at Gavin for pouring lava on him nonetheless. The other men in the office laughed along appropriately, but the two glanced at each other when Michael had ceased his yelling. Gavin smiled, and Michael winked in return._

_“Mavin is real!” Ray piped in, obviously having caught the exchange. Michael and Gavin laughed, shaking their heads._

_Michael put in his mandatory, “Shut up Ray!”_

_***_

“I guess this whole thing was stupid anyways, Gav..” Michael muttered, a sliver of light from the door illuminating a small path on the bedroom floor. Michael wanted to crawl along that path, disappear and never be bothered to remember how much he loved Gavin. In an ideal world, Michael would have listened to the guys at the office. But in the ideal world, Michael wasn’t in love with one of the most amazingly complicated men he’d ever met. In the ideal world, Michael was probably straight and marrying Lindsay. But in this world, Michael loved Gavin and Lindsay was his best friend.

***  
 _“Don’t go for it man,” Lindsay set her hand on Michael’s shoulder, “I’ve heard stories about Gavin in relationships. Dan told me plenty of them when he was visiting.” She said softly, peering at Michael worriedly._

_“I’ll be fine, Lindsay. It’s probably just a one-night thing anyways.” Michael said, lifting his drink and downing the rest of it in a gulp. It stung his throat, but he welcomed the fire._

_“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Lindsay sighed. She knew better than to argue with him. He laughed and nodded._

_“Yeah, sure, Linds.” He patted her back and walked towards Gavin._

_“Want to leave? Go somewhere... better?” Michael asked Gavin, who slammed down his own drink and nodded._

_***_

Michael didn’t know if he wanted to leave just yet, but his blood was starting to boil. He couldn’t lay there much longer with Gavin ignoring him. So he did what he had to do – he rolled slightly, shifting into a seated position. He bent slightly, elbows rested on knees and head in his hands.

“I would do anything for you Gav. I’d go anywhere for you... But I can’t lay here and have you ignore me. I’m not invisible.” He breathed raggedly, the tears escaping now despite his attempts at containing them. 

He waited, wishing Gavin would acknowledge him in some way. In any way.

***

_“Michael!” Gavin screamed out, and Michael dipped down for his lips to crash against Gavin’s in a heated kiss. Gavin’s back lifted slightly, pressing more of his bare skin against Michael’s own. He groaned, sucking on Gavin’s lower lip and grabbing a handful of the sheets below them._

_The two moaned together, those moans growing more frequent and louder as their lips feverishly sought out each other. Michael’s lips found Gavin’s after trailing along his jaw roughly and Michael pushed into Gavin one last time before gasping. Gavin’s lips parted with a cry of Michael’s name as he came with Michael, fingers digging into his back with the sensation._

_When the sensation had passed, leaving the two men gasping and staring at each other, Michael leaned down and lightly touched his lips to Gavin’s._

_“This isn’t a one night thing, is it?” Michael murmured, Gavin simply smiled up at him._

_***_

He couldn’t look back at him, if this wasn’t going to work, then Michael would just have to leave. “You make me feel so small, Gavin.” He stammered, angrily pushing the heels of his hands against his wet eyes.

He stood, pushing himself up before stooping to grasp his t-shirt. He clutched the fabric tightly, taking a deep breath before walking for the door. His fingers curled around the side of the door and he pulled it open, wide enough for him to get through, staring at the enlarging crack of light.

“I love you, but I give up on you, Gav.” Michael sniffed, “Good bye.” He left the door open and pulled his shirt over his head as he walked out to the front door. He stooped to pull on his shoes and when he straightened, he sniffed and wiped his hand across his face to clear his vision again.

His other hand reached for the door, but a moment later a hand was grasping his t-shirt and holding him back. Another hand joined the first and they snaked around Michael’s waist. Michael’s body shook violently as he was pulled back against Gavin’s chest, and Michael soon realized that he wasn’t the only one crying.

Turning slowly, as though afraid of scaring Gavin off, Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin’s shoulders and pulled him close. Gavin’s fingers tightened on Michael’s shirt, and the two men shook with their tears together for some time.

“Say something, Gav.” Michael pleaded finally, having collected himself just enough to know that Gavin needed to speak to him, otherwise they couldn’t do this. Michael couldn’t do this.

“I love you, Michael.” Gavin sobbed against his chest, “I love you, I love you.” He repeated it quietly, and Michael loosened his grip enough to grab Gavin’s chin with one hand. Gavin peered up at Michael, eyes red and puffy. Michael was sure he looked similar.

“I love you, Gavin.”

“I love you too, Michael. I’m so sorry.” He sobbed, and Michael shook his head.

“That’s enough of a start for me, Gavin. Just don’t ignore me. We can work through this block together.” Michael stroked his thumb across Gavin’s cheek and watched as Gavin sniffled and scrunched up his face, attempting to stop the flow of tears.

“Can you promise me, Gav?” Michael asked, and Gavin smiled shakily.

“I promise, Michael.” Gavin said, and Michael grinned in return. He leaned in and kissed Gavin softly. 


End file.
